


You're The One I Want

by Polarnacht



Series: Sex, Alcohol & (Love) Confessions [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Implied Oral Sex, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Self Destructive Behaviour, backround Jace/OC (m), implied happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: When Jace goes into bars, he is on a hunt. Not for demons, but for men who are dark haired and tall. Men who look like Alec; the one person he is not supposed to want. He drinks to forget, but it is never working, as in the end it is always Alec who comes to pick him up.Implied happy ending.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Sex, Alcohol & (Love) Confessions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924885
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	You're The One I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HM 500 word prompts: Joy
> 
> A huge thank you to Jessa for being my beta again 💙
> 
> Thank you Windy for the amazing banner 💙

Jace is drunk. Not the exhilarated, joyful kind of drunk; but the painful, merciless kind of drunk. The kind you already regret in the night and not just the morning after. 

The worst thing is, Jace still knows why he is drinking. He drinks to forget. To forget that he wants the one person in his life he is not supposed to want. The person who deserves someone shiny and pure, not someone as used and broken as him. 

With trembling hands he fishes in the pockets of his too tight black jeans for money when he orders another shot. He knocks it down, ignoring the salt and the lemon the bartender has served together with the tequila. He is not here for the taste. He is here for the effect.

Jace lets his eyes roam over the room, his vision already a little blurry from the shots when his eyes find Alec. Of course not his Alec, but close enough. Tall, dark haired with brown eyes that are too cold to be his Alec’s, but in the darkness of the restroom they will do. He won’t look at him anyway. Jace doesn’t kiss or lock eyes, Jace just fucks. 

He gets up and approaches the man. At close range the man is way too old, his dark-brown hair already showing streaks of silver. But Jace is too drunk to care anymore. He orders two more shots, one for him and one for Not-Alec before he gestures the man to follow him. They always do, the dark-haired, tall men. Jace knows how he looks and what to do with his body to make them follow.

He closes the door to the toilet stall after them and turns to face the man. He closes his eyes and rests his head against the dirty wall, for a second indulging in the image that it is Alec who unbuckles his belt and pushes his pants down to take his cock in his mouth. But then the man starts to grunt around his cock and it just doesn’t sound like Alec at all. He feels strangely empty when he comes.

He stumbles out of the bar, the fresh air doing nothing to sober him. His stomach revolts painfully and he empties himself in the back alley, swearing that next time he will not drink on an empty stomach.

“Jace.” 

Jace looks up, startled by the familiar voice he has wanted to hear back in the bar.

“You came.” The wonder is clearly audible.

“You know I always come for you.” Alec doesn’t sound annoyed and Jace’s heart aches a little more for that.

“I know. Sometime I really have to stop fucking strangers that look like you,” Jace whispers against Alec’s lips before he passes out on Alec’s shoulder. Alec swallows, pulling Jace closer, hoping that the words really mean what he thinks they do. And that one of them is brave enough to voice them again in the morning, when both are sober. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved 💙

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love Will Break The Circle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756032) by [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee)




End file.
